Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
by Aisling Riddle
Summary: It's Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts and all is not what it seems.


Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix  
  
This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Oh yeah so far all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please read and review.  
  
******  
  
"Not again" thought Harry as he woke up yet again with the pain of his scar. This time he hadn't had a dream involving Voldemort, but his scar had been waking him up more and more often during the summer holidays.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over intending to get some more sleep before his Aunt would come in and wake him. If he got a chance he would write and tell Sirius about his scar hurting him later on that day if he got a chance.  
  
Three hours later Harry was rudely awoken by his Aunt Petunia shaking him.  
  
"Get up you lazy louse" his Aunt Petunia snarled while briskly opening the curtains, "You know today is a very special day today being as it is Dudley's birthday and I want you to have made the breakfast before he gets up.  
  
Harry groaned, he had forgotten that it was his cousin Dudley's birthday today. As all of Dudley's friends from school were coming over Harry knew it wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
When Harry finally got up and dressed and made his way downstairs, the breakfast had already been made and by the looks of it Dudley's diet had gone down the drain. Not that Dudley had lost any weight since last summer. Harry was positive that like himself Dudley had a secret stash of food up in his room, though Dudley's stash was probably enough for ten people for ten years.  
  
Harry was making his way to the table when he heard the floorboards upstairs groan and he knew that Dudley was up. Ten minutes later Dudley himself entered the kitchen with a huge open-eyed grin on his face.  
  
"Wow, look at all the food!" exclaimed Dudley as he flattened Harry against the wall as he eagerly tried to get to the table.  
  
"Well son, I'd noticed how thin you'd gotten (at this Harry nearly fell to the floor with laughter) so I decided to surprise you today by stopping your diet" Harry's Aunt gave a watery smile to her son and piled sausages onto his plate.  
  
The next minute Harry's uncle Vernon came into the room with a large girt in his arms. "Where's the best boy in the world, I have a present for him and many more in the sitting room."  
  
The present turned out to be the latest DVD player, Dudley had made sure to order the most expensive model when handing his ten-page birthday list to his parents.  
  
********  
  
An hour later all of Dudley's friends from his school came over (which amounted to one big bully and one scrawny little tag along) Dudley took great pride in showing them all the presents he had gotten and encouraged them to taunt Harry and to bully him.  
  
Harry hardly got any time to himself between cleaning for his aunt and being chased by his cousin and his cousin's friends, but later on he finally got a chance to escape to his bedroom. When he entered his room he noticed that there were three envelopes for him on his bed. He recognised straightaway the one with  
  
green writing on it as a letter from Hogwarts. He went over and started to read it.  
  
  
  
Mr Potter  
  
Here is the list of all the books and apparatus you will need for the following year. Also we would like to congratulate you on becoming one of the three prefects this year. Enclosed is your badge and password, which you will need. Please note that prefects have a lot of responsibilities and if you do not wish to accept the role, please inform us immediately. We would also like students to note that there will be no trips to Hogsmeade this year.  
  
Enjoy the holidays,  
  
Prof. McGonegal  
  
Harry fished out the prefects badge and the little note containing the passwords for the Gryffindor common room and the prefect's private bathroom. He decided to pin his badge on his cloak so as not to lose it, he decided not to wear it on his normal clothes as he didn't think his relations would be very pleased.  
  
Harry then picked up the next letter on his bed, he immediately recognised the scrawling handwriting on the envelope- Ron.  
  
  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
GUESS WHAT? I've been appointed a prefect! I can't believe it! My parents are really proud of me, I hope you and Hermione have been appointed prefects as well. I'm sorry I haven't written to you before now or invited you over but we've been away in Cornwall (We're still away), maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley later on. I haven't heard from Hermione yet, have you? I wonder what's up with her. I'll write to her afterwards to ask her about Diagon Alley, though she'll probably be too busy studying for the Owl's to come with us, or else too busy with Viktor Krum. Well I better go now…  
  
C-Ya  
  
Ron  
  
Harry put Ron's letter aside intending on answering it later on in the day. He then turned to the last letter, which looked like it had been written in a hurry:  
  
  
  
--Harry  
  
I can't tell you where I am, but I want to warn you- the Deatheaters have become very active again and more and more people have been returning to Voldemort over the last month. Some of the dementors have been reported to have left Azkaban and returned to Voldemort, I'm warning you about all this because I want you to be careful and to trust no one that you don't know. Also Harry, if you see anything weird or if your scar hurts you again I want you to tell Professor Dumbledore straight away. Hopefully I'll get to see you sometime over the year.  
  
Until then…  
  
Snuffles  
  
P.S. Enjoy your holidays.  
  
Harry wondered at the seriousness of Sirius' letter, Harry hadn't heard of anything happening in the wizarding world from Ron, maybe Sirius was over reacting but then again maybe his scar hurting him was a warning that Voldemort had become more and more active. Harry sighed and decided not to worry about that at the moment.  
  
*******  
  
"We'll be back for you at five boy- don't you dare be late if you are you can walk home because we're not waiting for you," Growled Harry's Uncle Vernon growled as Harry left the car on the road where the Leaky Cauldron pub was. The moment Harry had left the car his Uncle sped off down the road.  
  
Harry walked down the path and went into the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he was inside he started to look for Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. It wasn't hard to spot them as the red hair of the family stood out form the rest of the people in the pub. Harry went over to the Weasley's and after the family had greeted him he sat down beside Ron. Ron's prefects badge was already stuck on his jersey and Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of how much Ron reminded him of Ron's older brother Percy.  
  
"Hey Ron, congratulations again on being chosen to be a prefect" he then noticed for the first time that Hermione was sitting on the other side of Ron, he scanned her to see if she had a prefects badge on her jersey. "Hermione how come you never wrote back to me over the summer? Where's your prefects badge? Weren't you chosen to be a prefect?  
  
It was only then that Harry noticed that Ron was trying to attract his attention- almost as if he'd said something wrong.  
  
"I didn't get chosen to be a prefect Harry" Hermione muttered looking downcast "but I'm really glad that you and Ron got chosen."  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione" Harry said sympathetically "I wonder who the third prefect is"  
  
"Well we'll find out when we get back to Hogwarts, I'm sure." Put in Ron "Why don't we go get our books for school now."  
  
They finished their drinks and said goodbye to the Weasley's and went off into Diagon Alley. The first place they headed for was Gringotts so Harry could get some money out and Hermione could change her money.  
  
"Ron, has anything strange happened in the wizarding world since the beginning of the summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well what do you mean by strange?" questioned Ron looking puzzled.  
  
"It's just that Sir-" Harry nervously looked at the goblin who was bringing them back from Harry's vault "I mean Snuffles said something about some of the Dementors leaving Azkaban and how I need to be more careful.  
  
I haven't heard of anything happening but then again the minister for magic would probably try to keep anything like that a secret" Ron said nervously.  
  
"You're probably right, Sirius was probably just trying to scare me into being more careful" Harry replied.  
  
After they had left Gringotts they decided to go to Flourish and Blots to get their new books. As they entered the shop Harry noticed someone he recognised standing beside one of the bookshelves.  
  
"Mrs Figg!!" Harry called out surprised.  
  
"Harry! What a pleasant surprise" Arabella Figg smiled at Harry. Harry realised that Mrs Figg looked about fifty years younger now then when he'd last seen her.  
  
Arabella noticed the surprised look on Harry's face and laughed. "Don't look so surprised, you're a wizard after all and my being a witch shouldn't surprise you that much."  
  
"You're a witch!!" gasped Harry.  
  
"Ten points to the boy with the glasses" put in Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Yes I'm a witch and not only that but I'm also now a teacher at Hogwarts" Arabella had a gleam in her eye "I'm going to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher from September.  
  
"Great! We've finally got a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, hopefully you'll last longer then all the other teachers did" Hermione added enthusiastically. Harry noticed that this was the first time Hermione had spoken since they had met up, he wondered why she was acting so strange and quiet, was it just because of her not getting the prefectship, but even still why hadn't she answered all his letters before they got their Hogwarts letters.  
  
"Well I have to go now, but I'll se you again in September, Bye!" Arabella waved as she left the shop.  
  
After Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the shop they wandered around for a while until it was time to leave, they then said goodbye to each other and went their own ways. Harry was sad to see them leave but then again there was only one week till they were back in school.  
  
TBC  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Sorry that it was so crap but hopefully I'll get better with practice. 


End file.
